Have You Ever ?
by ducky72
Summary: Summery: How will Gibbs make things up for having missed Abby’s birthday the previous year? Story refers to Abby’s complaint in episode 6x17 - South by Southwest - about said lapse.
1. Part I

_Summery: How will Gibbs make things up for having missed Abby's birthday the previous year? Story refers to Abby's complaint (episode 6x17 - South by Southwest) about said lapse._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story. Never did, never will. And actually I'm happy I don't, because I would have to stick to too many rules :-)_

_**Beta:** DoomPrincess. Thank you so much for chasing up my silly mistakes and making some clumsy sentences sound great :-)_

_**A/N:** Story is written as a birthday present for my dear friend Kelly, who wondered how Gibbs could make up for having forgotten Abby's birthday. This was enough to set my mind thinking. Here's what it came up with..._

_**Happy birthday Kelly! Happy Easter everyone!**_

* * *

**Have You Ever...?**

_PART I_

It is 7.30p.m., on a Friday evening. Incredibly loud music is blaring in Abby's lab. Our forensic scientist is still working. Standing at the desk in the middle of the lab, Abby is fidgeting back and forth on unsteady feet while typing away at the computer. She's not sure whether to be sad or peeved. She knows, she is supposed to be hopping mad, because this isn't just any Friday. It is the day before her birthday. On that day, her boss and friend for many years, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, usually picks her up to take her out for dinner.

But today seems to be the second year in a row that he has forgotten about it; even though she playfully reminded him a few weeks ago of how he had missed this special date the year before. Never had she thought he would miss it again this year.

Yet, she can never be really angry at him, so the anger doesn't make it to the surface.

Gibbs has been his usual self today; being nice around her as always. But Abby has been waiting in vain for him to tell her to go home, change into something nice, and meet him outside her apartment at 7.30p.m. Instead, he has piled her with work a couple of hours ago.

7.30p.m. -- Abby stares at the computer screen clock, which deridingly displays the time at which her silver haired fox usually picks her up to take her out for dinner the night before her birthday. And tomorrow she will be 33. She still cannot believe it.

Abby is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't notice the music has stopped. She also doesn't notice that someone is standing close behind her. Very close behind her.

"You're all dressed up?"

Abby jumps as Gibbs whispers his question so close to her ear that she can literally feel his lips brush her earlobe. Each and every hair on her neck is rising to stand on end.

"Gibbs!" she berates him. "I'm going to die from a heart attack one day if you don't stop sneaking up on me like this!"

He has done this a countless number of times before and usually Abby would laugh about it, but this time she scolds him in a dead serious voice. She wants him to believe that she is incredibly pissed that he has forgotten her birthday again. And there is no way she is going to let him leave without a proper apolo... Dressed up? Had he just asked her if she was 'all dressed up'?

"Dressed up?" Abby inquires. "What for?" Has _she_ missed something this time?

"What for? You truly ask me _'What for'_?" Sighing, Gibbs steps to stand beside her.

Abby turns toward him, cocking an eyebrow and skilfully masking her delight about the upcoming invitation. Gibbs looks at her in utter dismay. She hasn't even changed.

"Abby! You haven't even changed!" He isn't able to hide his consternation.

"Changed? ... Why? ... How? I'm trapped here with all this evidence you brought..." Part of her astonished reaction is real confusion.

"Abby!" Gibbs groans. Pointing to her ballistics lab, he tells her, "I told you to have a look at _this_ when you are done with the fingerprints!"

Damn. She has forgotten about that suit bag which he had brought along with her extra workload a few hours ago.

"Right," Abby admits in her quick-witted manner. "Buuut... I'm not ... yet ... done with the fingerprints, _Gibbs_. And since there isn't anything I'm planning to do tonight -- since there isn't anyone asking me out ... tonight ... _Gi-ibbs_ -- I figured, I should be extra-exact with all this stuff rather than having a boring evening at home."

Gibbs has been listening patiently to Abby's rant and this typical smirk has sneaked upon his face and it is growing more and more amused, the more powerful Abby is pronouncing her accusation.

"You done?" Gibbs asks, just to be sure.

Abby glares at him warningly.

"Yeah," Gibbs continues, "I should have told you what's in the bag."

He hurries over to the ballistics lab to fetch the suit bag, grabbing Abby's hand without coming to a halt on his way back and dragging her with him.

"Gibbs!" Abby screams. "What...?"

"There's no time left for you to change now," he explains. "You'll have to change in the car."

"But Gibbs! Where are we going?" Abby asks incessantly on their way to his car.

He doesn't answer her and when they reach the car, he points to her at first, then towards the car.

"You ... backseat! ... Change! ... And _stop asking_!" He ushers her in and finally hands her the suit bag.

Abby eagerly opens the zip, looks inside -- and gasps.

"Honestly, Gibbs, where are we going?" she asks when she is able to breathe again.

He has brought her long black dress. Only now does she realize he is wearing his best suit.

"Change!" Gibbs orders.

"But Gibbs!" Abby simply ignores the demanding look that he gives her in the rear mirror. "If you want me to wear this, I'm going to need a pair of nylons and shoes and proper make-up..."

"_Proper ... make-up_?!" Gibbs echoes. "Women...," he growls under his breath.

"Pardon?" Abby has understood him very well, but she has to tease him nevertheless.

Gibbs, however, doesn't leave her another second to complain as he holds up her black high-heeled sandals.

"Okay," Abby casts a conciliatory smile at his reflection. "Forget about the nylons."

While Gibbs is steering the car across the city, he can't help but steal a glance in the back mirror every now and then, admiring Abby's smooth body movements. He had been so sorry that he had not been around for her last birthday. And he didn't even call, which was just inexcusable.

Having changed swiftly in the backseat of the car, Abby cleverly removes her bra from under the black dress in the very end. It hasn't been a long ride and Gibbs almost has wondered if Abby would have finished changing, but she has. Just in time.

"Wow!" Abby utters, as she realizes where Gibbs has taken her. He didn't forget that a head-hunter had brought her here, to the Ritz Carlton once before.

Abby quickly grabs her small day pack which Gibbs luckily has thought to bring along from her lab as well. Taking out her hairbrush, she re-dresses her hair within a minute into a single ponytail. Quickly, she finally applies some fresh lipstick.

When she is about to get out of the car, Gibbs is already there to help her.

As she stands in front of him, Abby sighs. She is not really content with her appearance.

"Gibbs, you should have told me! I could have used some more time to look like what one _should_ look like for a restaurant like this.

Smiling, Gibbs takes a step back and without letting go of her hand he takes a closer look at her.

"Perfect," he smiles, nodding in agreement to his own statement.

"Perfect?" Abby asks suspiciously. She was considering herself far from what she thought _'looking perfect'_ would be.

"You look super-great," Gibbs confirms.

"_Super-great_?" she asks, suppressing a small grin at his choice of words.

"Super-great!" Offering his arm for her to link hers with his, Gibbs indicates that he won't allow any contradiction.

_**-xxx-**_

Almost three hours later they leave the restaurant. Gibbs now would drive her over to her apartment, where they would have a coffee or a bourbon together and at midnight, before leaving, he would give her her birthday present.

Well, this was what the night before Abby's birthday usually would be like. But not today.

Abby soon notices that Gibbs is not driving toward her apartment, but in a rather different direction, out of town. There was no use asking where he was going -- he simply wouldn't answer her. He just keeps smirking.

Only a few minutes later, Gibbs is heading for the parking area of one of the Bay's numerous marinas. It takes Abby a second, but eventually the penny drops. Gibbs has already gotten off the car and has opened the door to the passenger seat.

Squealing gleefully, Abby jumps out of the car.

"She's complete!" Jumping up and down, Abby joyfully claps her hands together.

"Yeah," Gibbs smiles.

Taking off his jacket he places it gently over her shoulder. Then he leads her down to the marina and to his finished boat.

The_ Kelly._

_**-xxx-**_

"Wow! She is ... beautiful!" Abby breathes.

The boat is gently swaying on the water of the Bay; the water is sparkling in the moonlight. The picture is a real vision. As they stand in silence for a while, taking in the sight, Abby can feel his grip tighten around her shoulders.

The boat has only been finished for a few days now. Never would he have thought it would feel so different to come here late at night, the marina deserted, and see the boat rocking on the water so peacefully. He has never thought about it as just a piece of wood when he was shaping it in his basement, but it was only really coming to life on the water. For a brief moment, he feels grief reach for him.

Abby feels his tension increase and she tilts her head to glance at him.

"Gibbs?" she whispers carefully. "Are you okay?"

After clearing his throat, he takes a deep breath. Lost in thought, he smiles warmly.

"Yes, Abs. I'm okay," he reassures her.

"We can...," Abby motions back towards the car.

"No," Gibbs says softly, kissing her temple and gently nudging her forwards. Strangely enough he has feared the loneliness out here more than in his basement, but with Abby at his side to keep his company, he feels comfortable.

After showing her around the modest interior, they sit down on the small seating outside in front of the entrance, having a glass of whiskey.

_**-xxx-**_

"Happy birthday, Abs!" Gibbs hugs her, kissing her on the cheek once again before Abby loosens the tight embrace which she caught him in, when she jumped up to thank him for the birthday present.

He steps back, his hands still resting on her upper arms that are now covered with the new black shawl he has given her as her birthday present, which fits the black dress perfectly. He smiles at her happily -- a smile that is as warming as the shawl around her shoulders. Leaning forwards once again, he places another kiss on her soft cheek.

Sitting down on the small bench again, they spend the next two hours outside, mostly in silence, watching the starry sky above and drinking bourbon. Abby snuggled against him with her back to him; her legs propped up on the seating. Gibbs has his arm gently wrapped around her, his hand resting on her waist.

The bourbon eventually is making her sleepy, the gentle rocking of the boat only adds to it. Abby finally can't stifle the yawns any longer.

"Hey," Gibbs whispers against her hair. "Let's get you to bed."

"But you'll have to carry me upstairs, because I'm sure I'll fall asleep in your car."

"I'm not going to carry you," Gibbs chuckles. "I happen to have a bed inside, remember?"

"Ah, Gibbs! I didn't expect you to be such a naughty boy...," Abby giggles, enjoying each and every chance to tease him.

"I'll take the seating bench," he clarifies with a small laughter

"You really mean, we are staying?" She's almost wide awake again.

"Sure," he nods.

"Cool!"

"There are a couple of shirts up there. Help yourself," he tells her when they are inside, pointing to a cabinet above the small sleeping accommodation at the far end of the interior which is separated by a wooden wall.

Five minutes later Abby is snuggling up under the sheets, thinking of how cool it would be if she could to talk Gibbs into sailing out the next day.

_**-xxx-**_

_**Part II will follow soon...  
**_


	2. Part II:1

_I'm amazed by so much enthusiasm :-) But I'm sorry that y__our expectations might be disappointed, because everybody stays in his -- respectively her -- own personal space this very night. I simply couldn't resist to throw in some light stuff. Also, I fear Gibbs's boat is too small to accommodate all this, but hey, it's for the sake of this story ;-)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Part II-1**

When Abby wakes up the next morning, she sprawls and stretches, thinking of what a comfortable night it has been. She can't believe Gibbs has never spent a night here before.

Bright daylight is falling through the small porthole, announcing a sunny Saturday.

Abby rolls over to peek through the door-like opening of the bunk. She has expected to find the interior deserted, but Gibbs is sitting at the small table, his legs tucked up on the bench, his arms hugging his knees. The impish grin on his face is the result of her stunned look as she sees the laid table and the cake in the middle of it. A Strawberry Shortcake, topped with cream and sweet strawberries, of course.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" Gibbs wants to know, as Abby keeps on staring at the table.

"What's this?" She asks after swallowing down the first astonishment.

"Breakfast," Gibbs smiles. "Or at least, that's what it was supposed to be three hours ago."

Abby had no idea it had been this late already. She squeals as she recovers from her rigid amazement, darting towards him. Lightning fast, she squeezes herself between the table and the bench Gibbs was sitting on and she hugs him wildly, making it difficult for him to breathe.

"Happy birthday, Abs." Gibbs hugs her back cautiously, feeling a bit uncomfortable, at how scantily clad she is, wearing just one of his shirts and --hopefully -- her panties.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Abby keeps hugging him for a few more seconds, before sitting down at the table, grinning and enjoying her birthday breakfast.

"What?" Gibbs eventually asks when Abby won't stop looking at him out of the corner of her eye without saying anything.

His demanding tone makes Abby wince. She hasn't expected him to notice.

"Can we ... can we sail out?" she stammers, looking pleadingly at Gibbs. "Please. Please. Please. Pretty Please!!!"

Gibbs smirks and continues to eat his piece of Strawberry cake. He had left the boat early this morning to buy it for her. It really is delicious.

"Sure," he mumbles as a matter of course. He in fact has expected her to ask, but he hadn't expected her to fall around his neck so vigorously again.

"Hey, hey, hey, you can sail?" he croaks.

"No. Why?" Loosening her grip reluctantly, she throws him a questioning look.

"Because, if you keep hugging me crazy like this, you will have to. I won't be able to anymore," Gibbs laughs.

"Sorry, Gibbs. But you will have to drive me to my apartment first," Abby tells him.

"Nope," Gibbs says, shaking his head and pointing to the bench across the table.

"Wheee! You brought my overnight bag! How did you know?" Abby squeals excitedly.

"Always anticipate," he explains, grinning broadly.

"Right. Which rule was it again?" Abby grins back.

She was very excited, but it wasn't until they had finished another mug of coffee that Gibbs tells Abby to get dressed, while he would take care of the dishes.

_**-xxx-**_

Some time later, they are out on the water and Gibbs beckons her over to show her how to sail. Well, to _try_ to show her, that is. Before long, Abby chooses to let Gibbs do the sailing-thing alone again. She instead enjoys watching him, studying the expression on his face, coming to the conclusion that he looks very relaxed.

They reach a quiet part of the Bay and they decide to stay for a while. While the boat is gently swaying on the water, they just lean back to enjoy the peaceful silence.

"This seems to be a nice place for fishing. Can we fish for our dinner?" Abby later asks, knowing that Gibbs would never go out on a boat without a fishing rod.

"Well, aren't you supposed to be clubbing tonight?" Gibbs knows that Abby has invited her friends to a bar to celebrate her birthday. In fact, she had asked him as well, but it had only been for the fun of seeing the expression on his face.

Abby tilts her head, contemplating the fact that she indeed has, which would mean they have to return to the marina soon. But as much as she loves dancing and partying, she would deeply regret to end this trip so early.

Without saying a word, she gets up, walks inside and when she reappears only one moment later, she is holding her cell phone, dialing a number.

"Hey Charlie," she says when someone answers her call. "Could you take care of my guests tonight, please? ... Yes. ... No, I won't show up. I am .... out of town. ... I'll come by tomorrow to pay the bill. ... No, I'm sure boss-man doesn't show up. He never does, at sessions like this..."

Gibbs crooks an eyebrow as he listens, but Abby just impishly grins at him.

"Problem solved," she chirps after ending the call, her lips curving upwards, causing Gibbs to grin while he shakes his head in amazement.

_**-xxx-**_

Some time later, there are indeed two considerable fishes waiting to be disemboweled. Abby insists on being showed how to by Gibbs and then do some 'surgery' on her own. Okay then, with a little help of Gibbs.

"Cool!" Brimming over with enthusiasm, Abby holds up the neatly finished fish fillet. Her jeans and t-shirt however, don't look that neatly anymore.

"Go have a wash, Abs," Gibbs smirks. "I'll fry this."

Giggling, Abby hops off to the small washing facility and a few minutes later she scurries over to the sleeping accommodation.

Being absorbed in preparing the meal, Gibbs doesn't notice that she has been sitting on the bed watching him for quite a few minutes. When he catches sight of her, he is surprised to see she is wearing the black dress again. It makes him happy to see that she is really enjoying this day.

After finishing dinner, they sit down on the bench outside, drinking coffee and bourbon and watching the night sky and the Bay, which is lying in complete silence now. Abby has her new shawl wrapped around her shoulders and like the night before, she is snuggling with her back against Gibbs, and her feet propped up on the bench. His left arm is gently supporting her; his hand is loosely resting on her waist.

As they are sitting in comfortable silence, each one of them is lost in their own thoughts. Abby's thoughts are centering on something she has often wondered about, and although Gibbs was a not so very unimportant part of it, she has never dared to mention it around him. Nor around anyone else. It was absurd and had never been a point to address or even come into consideration. But tonight she is curious to know. Just curious to know if this thought has ever crossed his mind as well.

After quarreling with herself for a few moments whether to ask him or not, Abby finally puts the question.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like if we were more than just friends?"

* * *

_**A/N:**__** This was supposed to be a much longer chapter, but I just decided there should be Part II-1 and Part II-2, just because this question makes for a perfect evil cliffie ... **_

_**There will be M(ore)... . **__**Hope you'll be back for the final part...**_


	3. Part II:2

_**A/N: **__**Here's the last part and rest of the prezzie ;-) **_

_**And yes, it is M-ish ... of course, although it is kind of ... different... **_

_**Enjoy reading, as much as I enjoyed writing it... ;-)  
**_

_**Thanks DoomPrincess for betaing. You are doing a great job.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Part II-2**_

-- "_Have you ever wondered what it would be like if we were more than just friends?"--_

_.  
_

Her question is lingering in the silence.

Drama requests three seconds of silence to let a moment of surprise sink in. Abby waits three seconds for Gibbs to give an answer. Any answer.

_Twenty-one. Twenty-two. Twenty-three._

Nothing.

Not even a _'huh?'_ or a coughing. He doesn't even stir.

Nothing.

What ever Gibbs might be feeling or thinking, he doesn't give away anything. Instead, he slowly lifts his glass and takes an unhurried sip of his bourbon.

"I take this a _'yes'_," Abby quietly remarks, lifting her glass and having a sip of her bourbon as well.

Gibbs doesn't swallow the golden liquid immediately. He lets it flow around his tongue before allowing it to slowly trickle down his throat, leaving a burning trail on its way.

They continue to sit in silence, the conclusion Abby has come to not making it any less comfortable than before.

"Have _you_?" Gibbs calmly asks after sipping at his bourbon again.

"I was the first to ask." Taken by surprise, Abby tries to avoid an answer.

"Yeah, but I am the boss ... erm ... the captain of this boat," Gibbs tells her in a serious tone.

Like Gibbs has done before, Abby doesn't show any physical motion. He doesn't know anything about drama, but as an agent he knows that no answer at all is more precise than just any answer.

"I take this a _'yes'_," he emulates Abby's previous words calmly and takes another sip of his bourbon.

A couple of minutes pass by as if the conversation hadn't taken place. Their mutual silent confessions haven't caused the slightest tension or embarrassment. Becoming aware of this, Abby decides to be honest. What was supposed to happen anyway?

Her voice stays even all the time, while she admits her most inner secret.

"_I don__'t remember when I first started thinking about it, but one day, when you were kissing my cheek, I caught myself wondering what it would be like if you kissed my lips. What it would feel like. Your lips ... on mine._

"_Then I began wondering what it would feel like, if your fingers touched my skin, places other than my hands or arms, and in a different way than when your hands sometimes firmly massage my clad shoulders when I'm strained or refuse to take a break at work._

"_Then I started dreaming about it at night. The dreams started almost innocently, but pretty quickly they were getting more and more intense. I startled awake, surrounded by darkness and panting heavily. I stared into the dark of the night, but I still could clearly recall the pictures of my dream, which had seemed so real._

"_So real. Except for... being real._

"_In our dreams we lack a certain awareness of sensation. Your mind just emulates from memory and remembrance and fills the gaps with dull imagination._

"_I saw you touching my skin, but it felt like a generic touch, because I don't know what your calloused fingers would feel like on my breasts. Then you kissed me and I felt something part my lips and stroking my tongue. But it felt strange, because I don't know how it feels to kiss you like that. And I don't know what you look like when you are naked. And what you feel like._

"_These dreams came back night after night, leaving me extremely aroused -- my body aching and crying for relief. _

"_It's so depressing and frustrating to wake up and have nothing left but a dull feeling of something you want so much, but which you know you shouldn't want. So one night, I gave in to the temptation. I closed my eyes and let the pictures deliberately flood my mind again, letting them cross the point where I always had left them when I woke up, my fingers taking over your part, caressing my tingling skin and stroking most sensitive spots."_

Abby falls silent as she remembers the powerful orgasm which hit her that night.

She sighs heavily, remembering how awful she had felt immediately afterwards. "The next day, I didn't even dare to look at you. It was just too embarrassing. But I wasn't able to stop myself from doing it again. And again. And again. And now it is not embarrassing anymore. Not even to tell you today, you know?"

Gibbs is making it easy for her to not be afraid. He hasn't interrupted her even once. He hasn't stirred, hasn't sipped at his bourbon. His hand is still resting lightly on her waist. His breathing however has deepened and his heart is pounding heavily in his chest. He is sure, Abby has to have noticed it.

For Abby, to know what he is thinking would have been worth a thousand bucks. She could shift and turn to look at him, to take away the trembling uncertainty. It would also take away the tingling sensation this moment creates.

And then, all of a sudden, Gibbs's hand starts moving.

His fingers draw slow, feather light circles on her waist, tickling her sensitive skin through the soft fabric of her dress. Her breath hitches and she tries to get it under control again, which turns out to be a difficult task, as his hand begins to travel up her side, inch by inch, in an agonizingly slow pace.

The tension is hard to bear, as he seems to bring his journey to a halt when his fingers have reached the level of her sweet alluring mounds. Half an eternity later, his hand changes its direction. The tip of his fingers deliciously graze her viscose-clad, bra-less breast.

Abby gasps. A low, drawn moan escapes her as his fingers wander ever so lightly over the dark pink aching peak of her left mound and she arches back against him, catching her bottom lip between her teeth.

Only now does Gibbs start to move. Shifting behind her, his left hand keeps stroking her breast, while his right hand moves into sight, closing over her left hand, in which she is shakily clinging to her glass of whiskey. As he takes the glass from of her hand, she can hear him whisper, his face right beside her.

"Close your eyes, Abs."

He must have put the glass aside because the next thing Abby knows is his fingers getting entangled in her hair. She can feel his trembling breath a split second before his lips connect with the sensitive skin of her exposed neck. She whimpers, leaning back into his touch, silently begging for him to continue.

And that, he does. Smoothly, his lips roam over the creamy skin of her neck, groping on to her left shoulder, covering it with delicate kisses. Neither of them spends a thought on questioning the appropriateness of what they were doing. It seems to be the only logic consequence of her confession.

Barely noticed by her, he opens the zipper of her dress, just far enough for him to slip his hand inside and back to her rose bud.

Her skin is soft. Softer than he has ever imagined it to be. He continues to kiss and nibble his way back to her neck, eventually reaching a very sensitive spot behind her ear.

Moaning appreciatively, Abby leans back into his exciting caress.

"Don't stop, please," she desperately begs for him to continue, when he suddenly stops. She nestles up against him, reaching behind herself with one hand to search for contact.

"Turn around," he whispers, breathing a tingling kiss right onto her left auricle.

Tilting her head, Abby turns her face towards him, yearning to feel his lips on hers. But Gibbs has other plans. Wrapping his arm around her, he gently tugs at her waist, making her sit up a little. Swiftly, he spins her around, dragging her onto his lap, so that she finally ends up straddling him.

They look at each other and she is surprised to see him look at her so openly -- a loving sparkle in his eyes, ignited by a heart-warming smile that is so different from every smile he has ever given her. Her face is an expression of pure ecstasy. Some dazed part of his brain is telling him, that by the way Abby is sitting on his lap, she has to clearly be aware of the most prominent sign of his arousal.

His gaze starts wandering from her eyes to her lips, down her throat to her cleavage. The straps of her dress are still in place, so her soft bosom is still loosely enveloped by the black material. Her shawl has fallen from her shoulders and is dangling loosely in the crook of her arms.

Curiously, he reaches up, crooking one finger under the black strap of her left shoulder, tugging it down slowly and exposing her left mound to his eyes completely. He lets his fingers run over her pale skin, following its trip with feverish eyes, praying that this isn't another one of his dreams.

Reluctantly, he turns his attention away from her dark rose bud to stroke some strands of hair out of her face. The tip of his tongue shows up briefly, moistening his dry lips. Then he leans forward to place a soft kiss on her cheek.

Lingering there, he feels her quivering breath on his neck. Picking up on Abby's earlier train of thought about what it would feel like if he didn't just kiss her on the cheek, he kisses and nibbles along her jaw line until he reaches her dark lips. Timidly, encouragingly and without being demanding, his tongue gently strokes over her lips, begging for her to grant him access.

When she responds to his request, his fingers immerse themselves in her hair as he pulls her closer; their tongues thoroughly explore each other's taste without hiding their hunger any longer.

His lips leave hers to continue nipping a path down her neck, across her cleavage towards her exposed breast. Abby whimpers lowly, her head falling to the side to give him better access. She runs her fingers through his short grey hair, there is no need to lead him to where she desperately wants to feel him now. He is going there slowly, making the excitement almost unbearable and each nip more enjoyable.

Grinding her pelvis against his, she arches back in sheer ecstasy as he wraps his tongue around her dark red peak before closing his lips over her. The sensation pushes her over the edge surprisingly and much sooner than she wants it to. Digging her nails into his neck, she moans out her pleasure. Wrapping his arms around her, he holds her tight, feeling wave after wave claiming her body. It's amazing how she grabs him closer, when at the same time she wants to back away from the incredible sensation his nibbling and suckling creates.

When her muscles start to relax, he wraps her shawl around her shoulders, warming her trembling body. She has difficulties focusing on him as she tries to get her breathing back to normal. When he cups her cheek with his hand, she snuggles against it, closing her eyes, making it easier for her to take deep and even breaths.

"This was...," she starts when she has gained back her conscious mind, but Gibbs lays his thumb across her lips, silencing her.

"... much more intense than I ever imagined it in any of my fantasies," he admits, looking at her so openly that she can tell she has been part of his dreams more often than just once or twice.

He leans in, bringing his lips close to her ear and murmurs hoarsely, "And I have been dreaming about it for quite a few years now." He then seals his confession with a tender kiss near her earlobe.

Abby shifts in his lap, reminding him of his still unrelieved state and making him groan out loudly. Grinning mischievously, Abby begins to snake one hand in between them, but Gibbs manages to stop her just before she reaches his imprisoned arousal.

"Let's get inside," he suggests hoarsely, just before Abby is able to protest about him having interrupted her.

He helps her out of his lap, steadying her as her legs are still shaky in the aftermath of the overwhelming climax she has just experienced.

Never letting go of her, he closes the door, keeping her between the wood and himself. Without haste, they revel in another kiss that gets deeper and hungrier as he presses up against her. With an appreciative moan she moves her body against his, taking over the lead and beginning to fumble at his shirt.

She breaks the kiss to lift the shirt over his head, eliciting a moan from deep inside his chest as she runs her cool fingers through his greyish chest-hair. Wallowing in her touch, his curious fingers lift the soft drapery that embosoms her legs. Tucking it round her waist with his left hand, he lets his fingers leisurely roam over the heated skin of her thigh, encouraging her to wrap her leg around him.

The limited height of the boat's interior doesn't allow him to lift her up, so he pulls her even closer instead, his fingers gliding underneath the lace of her panties, dipping into a pool of damp heat.

"I want to taste you, Abs," he murmurs close to her ear, even though there is no need to whisper.

"I want to feel you," she murmurs back, mourning the loss as he retreats from her yearning center.

He wants to savor this, wants to see, feel, smell, taste and hear her, to make sure every single second of this is not one of his fantasies.

Slowly, he removes the shawl from her shoulders again. It drifts to the floor, joining his shirt. Soon her dress is following.

Stepping out of the pool of clothing, Gibbs guides her across the interior that's weakly lit by the irradiating full moon light. Making her walk backwards, he keeps her securely in his embrace while kissing her leisurely.

He sits her down on the mattress and kneels down in front of her.

He tells her to "Lean back," placing an open-mouthed kiss on the heated skin of her upper thigh while he runs his fingers softly over the still clad junction of her legs, making her whimper as she lies back on the bed. He pulls her lace panties down, signposting its path with random kisses. Her shoes follow her panties before he gets his attention back to her legs, working his way upwards now, starting with her cool ankles, taking a break to pay thorough attention to the warm hollow of her knees before nibbling and stroking the heated soft skin of her upper thighs.

When he reaches the source of her heat and kisses her there, Abby inhales deeply, ready to sink into oblivion again. Her hand searches for his, their fingers linking. Gibbs takes care to avoid her swollen bundle of nerves; instead he strokes and kisses her without haste, his thumb drawing soothing circles on her hand.

His plan works, Abby relaxes under his caresses, relishing the attention he pays her and rewarding him with pleasurable sighs. She is taking so much delight in this that she moans out her protest when Gibbs suddenly breaks the contact and cool air replaces his touch.

She listens to the rustling of his clothes as he undresses, her heartbeat speeding up again. Then he joins her on the mattress, settling between her legs and setting her body aflame again the instant he kisses the sweet spot he has avoided all the time. Kissing, caressing and stroking each square inch he can reach, his eyes are finally flush with hers, excitement making their eyes sparkle.

When he finally enters her -- slowly, with their gazes locked -- it's pure pleasure for both of them...

Afterwards, he would spoon up behind her, pulling the blanket over their satiated bodies and taking her in his embrace, the need to protect her stronger than ever.

"What did take us so long?" Abby wonders aloud.

_Yeah, what did take us so long?_ Gibbs considers her question for a few moments. He had never even tried to show or tell Abby about his true feelings for her. He wasn't usually, so completely reserved around her.

He sighs heavily.

"I never wanted to hurt you," he says, his voice low.

Feeling his tension and sensing his fears she turns her face towards him. She needs to dispel his fears, lighten his mood, because she won't allow him to retreat into his shell again.

"You didn't hurt me." The smile on her lips is evident in her voice and Gibbs already wants to tell her that this was not what he has meant by hurting her, when he realizes she has understood him and has been playing deliberately with his words.

And it makes him smile. She can sense his smirk against her cheek.

"I didn't?" he asks, chuckling, and catching her earlobe between his teeth, pinching it playfully and making her squeak.

"No. No, you didn't," she giggles and snuggles closer into his secure embrace.

Gibbs buries his face in her hair, whispering softly against her neck.

Tightly embraced, they soon drift off into a relaxed slumber.

_**FIN**_


End file.
